


the petals keep on falling (in love with you)

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Hope you enjoy, I'll update tags as I go, Multi, Social Anxiety, flower shop au, jake works in parks and rec fight me, poly boys, t for language, this is mostly going to be a pile of tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: The Green Room is the only flower shop in town, and Jeremy is at first content to be the kid with social anxiety just tending to the flowers. But things are going to change pretty soon.





	the petals keep on falling (in love with you)

Jeremy took a deep breath as he fluffed up the display of lilies. Asiatic hybrids, derived from species in the Lilium genus including but not limited to _Lilium bulbiferum, Lilium concolor, and Lilium wilsonii._ Upward or outward facing blooms, mostly unscented, medium sized.

He glanced over to the corner where a kid dressed in drab colors stood, nodding to the music playing through his headphones. “Uh, Kyle, can you-can you please help?” No response.

Normally he wasn’t the only one working the shop (or at least technically the only one working it). Normally Christine was there to work the till while he took care of the flowers. Christine was a literal godsend. Jeremy’s social anxiety prevented him from working the till properly, and she had a much better understanding of flower language, so when people asked what flowers would be good for a passive aggressive “Fuck you” bouquet she could help them. Jeremy was mostly there for his green thumb.

However, Christine apparently called in sick so Jeremy was stuck with Mr. My Chemical Romance. He winced, smelling the lilacs (Scientific name _Syringa_ ) to try and calm his nerves. So far only two people had come in, and those interactions had been absolute disasters that made him want to crawl under the the lady tulips (Scientific name _Tulipa clusiana_ ) and die.

Jesus, this was just going along swell, wasn’t it?

* * *

Jake looked down at the address and name he had scribbled on his hand. The Green Room, the only flower shop in town. It was a large city, he really thought there would be more. Ah well, this was all the Parks and Rec department needed for the May Day festival. Honestly though, what kind of town has a May Day festival? Jake supposed it wasn’t really his place to judge. From what they had planned, it sounded like it was going to be a lot of fun. They were renting a sound system from the music store Up To Eleven Heaven, and a buffet for food. In the spirit of the holiday, flowers were going to be the main system of decorating.

He opened the door to the shop, immediately being hit with sweet fragrances from even direction. The place was crowded wall to wall with a rainbow of flowers. There was a kid hiding in the furthest corner, wearing what seemed to be attire for an employee, but not doing anything except bouncing lightly. Was he wearing headphones.

There was a yelp and a loud clatter as a lanky kid scrambled out from behind the counter. “Shit! Hi! Um, wel-welcome to The Green Room!” Jake saw him cringe. “I’m Jeremy.”

“Jake.” He said slowly. “I’m here to order about five fuck tons of flowers for a May Day festival.”

“Y-Yea, I c-can do that, um…” Jeremy pulled out a yellow sheet of paper and turned to the other guy in the corner. “Kyle, do you have a p-pen?” He wasn’t given an answer. “Oh… good…”

“Here, I have a pen you can use.” Jake pulled out a blue pen, holding it out. Jeremy took it carefully like it might burn him.

“Thanks.” He spoke slowly. “What-what kind of flowers do you want? You can l-look around the shop b-but if you have some-something in mind we might be able to get i-it in?”

Jake looked around at the flowers lining the walls. He pointed to a bunch of long-stalked blue flowers. “What are those ones?”

“They’re delphiniums. They’re the p-perennial version of larkspurs.” He noticed that the longer Jeremy rambled, the more relaxed he became. “It, uh, gets it’s name because it’s name come from the L-Latin word for dolphin and the nectary is shaped like…” Jeremy suddenly stopped, a expression of panic overtaking his features. “I’m s-sorry! I shouldn’t have- I should just shut up!”

“No, no!” Jake held up his hands to try and seem less threatening. He wasn’t sure if it was working. “It’s interesting!” He gestured to one of the multicolored bundle of flowers. “How about these.”

Jeremy glanced around nervously. “Those are, uh, g-gladioli. They’re also called s-sword lilies but they’re actually their own genus…”

Talking to the flower boy was almost like a dance. Chattering on about the flowers obviously calmed him down, and Jake did actually enjoy listening, but Jeremy would sometimes pause and go into a small panic, apologizing for boring him. But apparently Jake was good at this dance, because soon Jeremy stopped apologizing and had an absolutely fucking _adorable_ smile on his face. The view wasn’t all that bad in the flower shop.

“I think that’s all we need.” Jake said, glancing at the order sheet. His gaze lingered on the flowers. A not too bad idea struck him. “Can I get one right now?”

“Hm?” Jeremy looked up from scribbling something down. “Oh, yea, of course.”

“What are those?”

“They’re Azaleas. From the rhododendron genus.”

“Can I get one of those?”

Jeremy nodded, quickly ringing him up and passing Jake one of the pink blossoms.In turn, Jake pulled out a scrap of paper, scribbled some numbers down, and then passed the flower and the paper back to Jeremy. “Here you go. A lovely flower for a lovely guy.”

“I, um, I d-don’t think that, fuck, um…” Jeremy was sputtering and turning a deep shade of red. “I-is that really for?”

“Hell yea, man. I’m not gonna pass up on someone like you.”

The shop boy accepted the items, shaking a bit and looking from the flower to Jake. “Th-thank you. I’ll be sure to t-text.”

Jake nodded and left the store. As soon as he heard the door close behind him he let a grin take over his face. Okay, maybe work wasn’t that bad after all.

* * *

Even once Jake had left, Jeremy was still shaking. Holy fucking shit, that was _smooth_. Well, maybe it wasn’t, but Jeremy had rather low standards so it was a bit hard to tell. He clutched the azalea closer to his chest. For the first time in the entire day, Kyle looked up from his phone.

“That was pretty gay.”

“Shut up, Kyle.”


End file.
